


We'll Be Okay

by hulksbxnner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, One Shot, but this is called fanfiction, newt is kinda ooc, newt is sad, newt tells thomas about the time he broke his leg, newt/minho/thomas friendship, not fanfact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulksbxnner/pseuds/hulksbxnner
Summary: Thomas had asked around, hoping someone would know of Newt's whereabouts, but they had all insisted that he hadn't been seen since mid-afternoon.Thomas' eyes scanned the room, trying to catch sight of unruly blond hair, to no avail. His chest felt tight and he was gnawing on his fingernails, as he stared at the door, hoping to see Newt walk in, with an apology or an excuse on the end of his tongue, but the door remained closed.





	We'll Be Okay

 

**I'm** **writing** **something again! Woo!**

**So,** **I decided to write this because @** **ThomasBS_News** **and @THEMAZEKILLS on twitter are holding a** **creators** **contest in which you can submit either a short fanfiction, edited video or picture/artwork. A great opportunity to bring the Maze Runner family together.**

**If you would like to submit anything of your own, just post it to twitter with the hashtag #** **TMREditContest** **and follow both the accounts that created the contest. I hope to see some of you** **submitting your own thing!**

**For context, this is set within the six months (?) between** **The** **Scorch Trials and The Death Cure.**

Thomas and Newt had started the morning tangled in each-other's arms. 

The early sun warmed their bare skin, as soft giggles and gentle whispers filled the room. Newt ran his fingers up Thomas' back as Thomas kissed each individual bruise and bitemark scattered over Newt's neck and chest.

Thomas' heart warmed at Newt's lazy smile and quiet ' _Tommy_ ' as he placed soft, open mouthed kisses down his neck, feeling nothing but contentment and happiness. 

They had looked into each-other's eyes and stroked each-other's cheeks, declarations of 'I love you' drifting into the quiet of the room.

Of course, it couldn't last forever. Soon their bubble of peace and tranquility was filled with WCKD and missions and Minho's rescue plan. 

Thomas and Newt had quickly been separated amongst the chaos, being dragged by other members of the group for something or another. 

After an exhausting day, Thomas was excited to sit down with Newt and the rest of the gang, eating a hearty soup and discussing the recent progress they had made. However, supper had been over for half an hour and there was no sign of Newt.

Thomas had asked around, hoping someone would know of Newt's whereabouts, but they had all insisted that he hadn't been seen since mid-afternoon.

Thomas' eyes scanned the room, trying to catch sight of unruly blond hair, to no avail. His chest felt tight and he was gnawing on his fingernails, as he stared at the door, hoping to see Newt walk in, with an apology or an excuse on the end of his tongue, but the door remained closed.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. He probably just needs some alone time, he's done this before" Thomas turned to see Brenda, giving him a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah, but never for this long"

Newt often did need some time to himself, he liked to disappear for an hour or two and then return, insisting he just went for a walk to clear his head. But he had never been gone for this long before.

"I'm gonna go look for him" Thomas leaped from his seat and grabbed his jacket before running out the door, leaving Brenda behind with a concerned look upon her face. 

Thomas was immediately enveloped in biting cold, and he pulled his jacket tighter around himself, as he looked around, the moon providing him enough light to see. 

"Newt!" Thomas shouted, his voice loud and echoing. The only reply was the waves crashing on the beach.

"Newt!" Thomas tried again, walking further out and onto the sand. 

"Stop yelling, I'm over here" Thomas' head whipped in the direction of Newt's voice.

Thomas desperately searched the area, until his eyes landed on a shadowed figure, sat on the sand close to the water, his chin leaning on his knees.

Thomas sighed a breath of relief, and started jogging over to Newt, a slight smile gracing his features. 

The smile immediately dropped off his face, however, when he got closer, and noticed Newt's cheeks glistening with tears.

"Careful, Tommy. We don't want WCKD finally finding us because of your big mouth" Newt let out a weak chuckle.

Thomas' face remained downcast, his eyebrows knitted in worry. His eyes remaining on Newt's face, Thomas sat down next to him.

"You've been crying" Thomas muttered, dumbly. 

Newt laughed half-heartedly and brought up his jacket sleeves to wipe his face, "Wow, nothing gets past you Thomas, you really are observant".

"Newt, what's wrong" Thomas whispered, placing his hand between Newt's shoulders.

The cheeky smile fell from Newt's face, and he cast his eyes down to the sand beneath them.  

"The moon is full; the water is gentle. Tonight, is a beautiful one, don't you think Tommy?" 

"Newt..." Thomas voice was laced with concern.

Newt let out a sigh, and stayed silent for a minute or so, Thomas patiently waiting, gently rubbing circles into Newt's back. 

"Did I ever tell you how I broke my leg?" Newt said finally, his gaze shifting to the expansive ocean. 

"It was way back in the maze, I'd just come up in the box, just like all the other guys. Didn't know where I was, didn't know who I was, you know?"

Thomas nodded, and continued to rub Newt's back, encouraging him to go on.

"And I felt so... empty. I felt like something was missing, with my memories gone I didn't know what use I had, what my purpose was." Newt paused for a second, his eyebrows furrowed.

"And, I couldn't handle that. I couldn't take it. So, one morning I woke up early, and went out into the maze, climbing up the tallest wall that I could find... and I jumped off it" Newt stopped, his eyes moving to the ground once again.

Thomas developed a lump on his throat, and his head began to ache. His hand on Newt's back stilled, as he tried to process what Newt had told him. Thomas' chest twisted at the thought of it. Thomas had never known anyone stronger than Newt, and here he was, breaking down in front of him. Tears began to cloud Thomas' vision, but he blinked them away, knowing that Newt needed Thomas to remain composed right now.

"Of course, I got completely tangled up in the ivy, and snapped my leg in three places, like a proper shank" Newt said with a humorless laugh.

"I landed hard on the maze floor. I thought that was it." Newt finally looked Thomas in the eye. "And then Minho found me. He saved me, he gave me a second chance to live. And now..." Newt trailed off, his eyes brimming with tears again.

"And now he's gone, and I don't know if we can save him, Thomas". Newt's voice broke, and the tears finally began to overflow onto his cheeks.

Thomas' hand moved from between Newt's shoulders to wrap around his back, pulling Newt tight against his chest. His other hand reached up to stroke Newt's cheek, gently shushing him as he quietly sobbed.

"It's okay, he'll be okay" Thomas whispered, gently rocking. Both knew he was lying but it was something they both needed to hear. 

They sat like that for a while, until Newt's tears stopped, and his breath evened out. 

"We think we're capable of stopping WCKD but look what they've done already. We've lost Alby, Winston, Ben, Chuck, and so many more to them, Tommy" Newt said, not moving from his position leaning into Thomas' chest. 

"And now they've got Minho. I don't know, maybe it would have been better if we'd had just..." Newt didn't finish, but Thomas knew exactly what he was thinking. Newt thinks they should have handed themselves into WCKD when they'd had the chance.

Tears had begun to overflow onto Thomas' face as well, hearing Newt starting to give up. Thomas was so sure that no matter what happened, they would never give up their will fight. He thought that the flame that kept them going would never die out, not until WCKD was stopped. He thought they would always keep on going, as long as they were together.

"Newt, look at me" Thomas whispered, gently nudging Newt's face to look at him. Newt hesitated for a moment, before sitting up and meeting Thomas' eyes.

"You  _cannot_  give up now" Thomas brought his hands up to grab Newt's shoulders.

"Do you understand? Not now. Minho needs us." Thomas' eyes burned into Newt's.

"So maybe this would be easier if we had given in to WCKD. Or maybe it wouldn't. That doesn't make a difference. Because we can't change what we did. Minho, can't change what he did. We need to concentrate on what's important  _now._ Saving Minho and the rest of the immunes. Okay? I know it's difficult Newt, God I know, but you're going to have to give me everything if we're to get him back" 

Newt's lips were parted slightly, like he wanted to reply, like he was still choosing whether to accept what Thomas had said or not. But his lips closed, and he looked to the ground again, and Thomas knew that Newt had listened and understood. 

"C'mon" Thomas said, moving to stand and pull Newt with him. "Let's go to bed, yeah?".

However, Newt grabbed Thomas arm, and looked up at him, his eyes pleading, "Let's stay just a little longer, please".

Thomas was hesitant as he felt Newt's icy touch on his arm, but he could tell Newt needed this. So he grudgingly took off his jacket and placed it over Newt's shoulders, sitting back down in the sand.

They returned to silently watching the waves gently move back and forth, the full moon glistening on the water, making light dance on the faces of the young men. 

Thomas felt Newt's hand slowly slide into his, and Newt leaned into him, resting his head on Thomas shoulder. 

"We'll be okay" Thomas whispered. 

Neither of them knew if that was true, neither could be sure. But it was all they had. Thomas and Newt were never meant to fall in love, it was too complicated, too difficult. How was young love between two damaged souls supposed to survive any more abuse? The circumstance was too unfortunate, too unreliable. Surely, they were doomed for heartbreak, for despair. Surely they were doomed to be pulled apart, no matter how tightly they clung onto eachother.

But despite everything, Thomas and Newt  _did_ fall in love. And it was beautiful. Despite every star from above trying to pull them apart, they were always going to be 'Thomas and Newt'. 

The night air was chill, but the love, and determination to bring back their friend burned warm.

Newt brought their intertwined hands up to his lips, and kissed Thomas' knuckles gently.

"I hope so"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a concept I have played with a little before. It's called Our Love Is God if you're interested! As always, constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you enjoyed my writing and wish to send in a request, I would be happy to write one for you! Just send your request in to brodie-shankster on tumblr :)


End file.
